gundamruinedcenturyfandomcom-20200215-history
Impulse Gundam
ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam is a Mobile Suit, it is first made after the end of the war as one of the Second Generation Gundams used by SeeD Technology & Combat Characteristics The ZGMF-X56S Impulse is a prototype general purpose combat mobile developed by SeeD as part of their Second Stage Series. Though with its base armaments the unit serves as a general purpose machine its true power is based on the ]]Ivalice Alliance]]'s GAT-X105 Strike. Using optional equipment packs known as Silhouette packs, that mount on a hardpoint on the machine's back, the Impulse can take on specialized combat roles, such as long range heavy assault or close quarters combat, or receive equipment that boosts its base capabilities. The weaponry of the Impulse is largely identical to its Ivalice Alliance counterpart the GAT-X105 Strike, although far more advanced. Its armaments include chest-mounted CIWS guns, anti-armor knives, a beam rifle and a shield for defense. Additional armaments are granted through the use of Silhouette packs. Technologically the Impulse features two new systems that make it stand out against its design ancestor, its modular design and the Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System. The Impulse is unique in the fact, that its mobile suit mode is made up of three different modules. The main module is the transformable YFX-M56S Core Splendor, which is similar to an old jet. The Core Splendor contains not only the cockpit of the suit, but can also fly and fight on its own. The other modules are the Leg Flyer and Chest Flyer. If one of the later two modules is damaged or destroyed, they can be easily replaced. Additionally, the Silhouette packs can be changed in mid-battle, since these packs are all equipped on a remotely controlled Silhouette Flyer. The idea behind Impulse was based on how many battles in the War were weight greatly by skill of single ace pilot. By building a MS that can perform various roles, it's possible to let single ace pilots to operate in many different situations. SeeD also tested but never fielded a "DRAGOON Flyer" system for Impulse. The intention was to replace Silhouette Flyers with combat-capable DRAGOON versions, which would accompany it in battle. These DRAGOONs would be armed with four small beam guns each, but their primary purpose would be to allow Impulse to switch Silhouette packs without waiting for them to be launched from a Battleship. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS :Like most other mobile suits, the Impulse also mounts two MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS guns to shoot down incoming missiles or enemy units at close range. While most other suits have these CIWS guns installed in their heads, the Impulse instead mounts these guns in its chest. ;*M71-AAK "Folding Razor" Anti-armor Knife :For close combat, the Impulse is equipped with two M71-AAK "Folding Razor" anti-armor knifes, which are stored in the hip armor of the suit when not in use. While not realy effective against weapons like beam sabers, it is nonetheless capable of cutting into the armor of another mobile suit. ;*MMI-RG59V Mobile Shield :For defense, the Impulse mounts a single physical MMI-RG59V mobile shield on its left arm, a feature which is similar to most other suits. The Impulse's shield however is far more advanced than that on most other suits. It usually is rather small, but it can expand and be reinforced by a beam-deflecting energy barrier, which grants the shield enhanced defense, even against strong beam attacks. ;*MA-BAR72 High-energy Beam Rifle :The Impulse usually uses a single MA-BAR72 high-energy beam rifle for ranged combat, a feature similar to most other advanced mobile suits. When not in use, this rifle is stored on the back of the suit, underneath the Silhouette pack. System Features ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor ;*Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System :The Deuterion beam energy transfer system is a wireless energy transfer system built into the Second Stage Series and their support ships. The system allows a mobile suit that is properly lined up with the Minerva to receive a recharge while in the field, meaning that if the mobile suit runs low on power during a battle it can be quickly recharged without coming into the ship's hanger. The transfer system if very efficient requiring only a few seconds before the mobile suit is fully recharged. Still on a battlefield even a few seconds could mean death so it is advisable for a machine to only perform the maneuver when they have covering fire. ;*Hardpoints for Silhouette Packs :While the other suits of the Second Stage series are capable of transforming into a mobile armor mode, the Impulse instead is similar to the Strike in the fact, that it can adapt to different situations by using exchangeable Silhouette packs. In addition to adding weapons and equipment for different mission profiles, these packs also reconfigure the Impulse's Variable Phase Shift armor. :There also three additional Silhouettes, the δ Chaos Silhouette, ε Abyss Silhouette, and ζ Gaia Silhouette, which are designed for use with their own alternate Leg Flyer units. Unlike the basic Silhouettes, these packs allow Impulse to transform into MA-like mode. However, the developers figure out that these Silhouettes aren't very effective for their purpose. Thus the plans was scraped and redesign into separate MS, the ZGMF-X24S Chaos, the ZGMF-X31S Abyss, and the ZGMF-X88S Gaia. Chaos Impulse is green and white, Abyss Impulse is solid blue and Gaia Impulse is black and white. :After the Impulse is completed, additional Silhouettes are designed - the θ Destiny Silhouette, which is a ZAFT counterpart to the EA P202QX IWSP. An additional Silhouette, with the designation of η, predates the Destiny Silhouette but has not yet been revealed. Its quite possible that this Silhouette copies the ZGMF-X23S Saviour. Since the other packs copy the other three units (Abyss, Chaos, and Gaia), it is possible that this pack could allow the Impulse to use a Savior-like MA form. History After the War, SeeD created a new series of advanced mobile suits to succeed their previous generation of Gundams, which were all lost in the previous war. These new Gundams use conventional battery power. However, technological improvements over the last few years mean that battery efficiency is improved. One of these new suits was the Impulse, a multi-role unit similar in concept to the Ivalice Alliance's old Strike. The Impulse was designed simultaneously with SeeD's new battleships, which include a catapult for its use. Using this smaller catapult, the Impulse launches with its modules divided, while combining in flight. An additional three units of the Impulse were built after the War. These three units were all equipped with a θ Destiny Silhouette. Variants *ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse *ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse *ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse *ZGMF-X56S/δ Chaos Impulse *ZGMF-X56S/ε Abyss Impulse *ZGMF-X56S/ζ Gaia Impulse *ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse Trivia * Impulse's head crest displays the text "X-56S SEI", which means "Six" in Italian and is a reference to Impulse's series number. Category:Mobile Suits Category:Leibensraum Category:SeeD Category:Vitrianis Category:Coordinators